My Hero
by Scorpion24
Summary: Set four years after Ruth has been sent into exile on the understanding that Ruth and Harry spent the night together at Havensworth. Loosely following Ruth's return but more AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again. This is a story I have been thinking of putting up for a while but wasn't really sure where to go with it. I have a little more idea now so decided to post and see what the response is.**

**It's is set about four years after Ruth went into exile and is written with the idea that Harry and Ruth slept together at Havensworth (a possible M rated prequil at some point if anyone is interested?) **

**Chapter One**

"Mummy! Mummy, look! Look what I did!"

Ruth beamed with pride as Fiona flew out of the door and bounded across the nursery playground towards her. Enveloping her close Ruth scooped her up and rested her small body on her hip while reaching for the certificate she was waving wildly in her little fist.

"Wow! Fi, this is brilliant!"

Fiona smiled a triumphant smile that still occasionally brought a lump to her Mother's throat. "I know Mummy. I've read all the books at nursery now. That's because I'm so clever isn't it Mummy? And…"

Ruth stopped her daughter suddenly, as she found an angry red mark beginning to ebb on her delicate forehead. "Fiona, what happened? Have you hurt yourself?"

Fiona's large brown eyes found her Mother's and she blinked, seemingly unaware of the injury. Then a realisation washed over her and she grinned triumphantly, again causing Ruth's aching heart to murmur. "Timmy said that his Daddy was the best Daddy in the world because he drives a big, yellow truck, and I told him that my Daddy was the best Daddy in the universe because he is a real life super hero who saves the world, his Daddy and his big yellow truck from the bad people. Then he said I was telling fibs and I wasn't and he threw his shoe at me so I hit him in the nose and it bleeded." She grinned broader as she recalled her small victory, her eyes sparkling with a twinkle that Ruth recognised only too well.

Placing her gently back onto the ground, Ruth crouched down close to her little girl. "Fiona Harriet Pearce, what have I told you about hitting people?"

"Not to do it."

"Right. So why did you hit Timmy?"

"Because he threw a shoe at me."

"If he threw a shoe at you, you should have told the teacher not hit him back."

Fiona seemed to be processing this piece of advice silently for a moment. Then she asked "If somebody threw a shoe at Daddy is that what he would do? Would he tell the teacher?"

Ruth almost laughed as she recalled many rash and inappropriate decisions she had once watched Harry make. Her aching heart was unsure if it should be balmed or broken by yet another trait their daughter seemed to have inherited from her absent father.

Gently stroking the mark on her forehead, Ruth spoke quietly. "Fi, your Daddy is a very brave man. He sometimes does get shoes thrown at him and sometimes he gets hurt by them. But he would never hurt anybody he doesn't have to. He would always think of a different way to solve his problems and I'm sure that's what he would want his clever little girl to do too."

She smiled as Fiona cocked her head to one side and finally seemed to soften at her mother's words. Reaching forward she clasped her small hands around her Mother's neck and hugged her tight. "Okay Mummy. I'll try and be just like Daddy is. I'll find different ways too."

Hugging her back, Ruth picked her up once more and made her way out of the playground.

Half way up the road to their house Fiona asked her Mother, "Mummy? Daddy really is a super hero isn't he? I mean, he really does save the world?"

Stopping, so she could look into her daughter's eyes, Ruth spoke with a reassuring honesty, "Your Daddy is the best super hero the world has ever had. Everyday he works in a special underground cave where he watches all the bad guys and stops them all doing really bad things and…"

"…and he saved Mummy and me from all the bad guys too!" Fiona smiled recalling the familiar story.

"Yes," Ruth smiled too. "Yes, he saved us from them too."

Continuing up the hill, Fiona spoke again, asking the ever-frequent question that Ruth had come to dread. "Mummy, if Daddy's so clever and the bestest super hero ever, why can't he come and see me?"

Harry opened his eyes slowly and painfully looked about his dank surroundings. A sharp intake of breath told him he had numerous broken ribs and painful jolts and nips cruelly reminded him of his previous beatings.

"Sweet dreams, Harry?"

Wearily Harry raised his head to face the smug and mocking jibes. "I feel it's about time we made some progress, don't you agree?"

"The day I agree with you Mani will be the same day hell freezes over" snarled Harry.

"Oh really?" Mani grinned, causing a wash of discomfort and worry to flood through Harry. Leaning forward, Mani continued in a menacingly low voice. "You see, I think I know something we will agree on." With a hollow laugh Mani thrust a crumpled photograph onto the table in front of Harry.

As Harry's eyes came to rest on the photograph, he blood ran cold. He swallowed his dread as best he could and turned a determined glare on his capturer.

"She's dead" he spat. "I identified her body myself."

Harry felt a frosty dread spread through his whole body as Mani lent uncomfortably close to him and whispered "Now Harry. We both know that's not true! And I think we'd both agree that it would be a real shame to have to drag her back into your deceitful little world."

With that he turned on his heel and left he room, leaving Harry alone with the picture of Ruth. Staring into her smiling face, a sob escaped him. "Oh God, Ruth. What have I done?"

**Hope you enjoyed **** Also, sorry if it seems I am stealing H/R child's name but I thought it would bode well that Ruth would want to name their child something personal to Harry, especially as he isn't around- so chose his Mother's name. Please leave a review and let me know if worth continuing…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So many reviews for one chapter! Thank you so much lovely people **** Here is a short update for you… Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Clambering up onto the sofa so that she could face her Mother, Fiona looked up expectantly. "Mummy? Can I have fish fingers for my tea?"

Ruth rolled her eyes at her young daughter as she pulled her up on to her lap. "Fish fingers? I thought you didn't like fish fingers anymore?" she scorned playfully.

Big brown eyes found hers and a rather familiar pout was set to match. "I didn't. But now I do."

Laughing softly, Ruth drew Fiona into a tight hug and pressed a kiss into her brown curls. "Oh I do love you Fiona Pearce. You do know that don't you?"

Small arms squeezed around Ruth's neck and Fiona buried her small head in her warm shoulder. "I know Mummy. And love you too. Mummy, can I ask you a big question?"

"Sweetheart, you can ask me anything you want and …"

A loud crash broke their conversation. Fiona's eyes widen in fear and instinct told Ruth to move. Pulling her daughter against her hip she jumped from the sofa and grabbed her handbag. Loud footsteps echoing through the ceiling as Ruth raced towards the back door.

"Mummy, I…."

"Shhh…shhh…" Ruth brushed a reassuring hand across her daughter's cheek and whispered closely in her ear. "We've got to be really quiet now, do you understand me? It's really, really important. What ever happens, do not make a sound!"

Fiona gazed up into her mother's eyes and saw something she had never seen before. Something that, when she was older, she would come to know as fear. "Okay Mummy," she whispered. "Let's be really quiet."

As quietly as she could, Ruth turned the key in the lock and slipped out of the door, and then she ran. She ran for all she was worth, ironically clinging desperately to everything worth living for.

"Good new, Harry."

Head swimming with blurred visions of her, Harry opened his bleary eyes. Exhaustion fought with his need to survive- his need to protect her.

"Unless you're about to tell me you have some excruciating fatal illness, I highly doubt I'll agree." Receiving a swift blow to the ribs, Harry decided against his next smart remark.

"Oh Harry! Will you ever learn to play nice?" Mani's crooning set a nauseous unease deep in the pit of Harry's stomach. He knew what was coming. "Here I was- the bearer of good news!" Oh God! What had he done? "Here I am to tell you that your little lady- the one who still makes you go pathetically doe eyed- she's alive, Harry. Isn't it wonderful?" The hollow laugh echoed off the dank walls of the bunker.

"That's not possible- you must be mistaken…" A swift fist against his jaw stopped his pointless pleading.

Mani lent down close to his captives ear and snarled "Now, now Harry. Give me some credit."

Wincing, Harry raised his head and glared into the loathsome eyes leaching at him. Seeing it was futile to deny it any longer, he changed tactics. "Where is she?"

"That's more like it. Good man, Harry. See, I knew it was just a matter of time until you came round to my way of thinking."

"I asked where she was!" Harry shouted.

"Now, now. Lets not get ourselves het up. After all, Ruth…"

"Don't you dare speak her name!" This time he heard a crunch as the butt of a gun collided with his temple

"As I was saying, Ruth will be arriving very shortly. Now, isn't that good news. Hmm?" Mani's slimy fingers pushed Harry's hanging head to face him.

Sighing, as the pain and defeat washed through him he closed his eyes. "The best" he conceded.

**I'm writing this as quickly as it comes to me! Hope you're enjoying reading it and shouldn't be too long for update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for delay in updating! Thank you so much for you (hopefully) continuing support **

**I figure growing up in Cyprus, Fiona would be able to speak Spanish and as the child of Ruth, English as well. Therefore all written in italics in this chapter is meant to be spoken in Spanish. Also, I know she is very intelligent for a three year old (nearly four) but then again, she is the child of Harry and Ruth! **

**Also, I know not everything has been/ is being explained fully at the moment, but by the end of the fic I hope to have filled in all gaps **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

As the plane landed on the runway, Ruth gazed out of the window onto the dismal city she had steeled herself never to see again. A distant lump of excitement rose momentarily above the fear of the past seven hours. She was finally coming home. She felt she was somewhere she belonged. She felt close to him. Him… Oh God…

Swallowing an oncoming terror that made her want to give up and run again, she turned in her seat to face the sleeping form beside her. She ran a finger softly against her daughter's cheek and smiled at her innocence. She felt a hollow regret as she realised that her three year old was about to be caught up in their world. No matter how hard she had fought to protect her, her past had finally found them and now, through no fault of her own, Fiona was to be caught up in the unfair and unforgiving world of her parents. Hugging her close, Ruth pressed a kiss to Fiona's temple and gently shook her. "Fi? Fi, we're here sweetheart. Time to wake up." Frowning, Fiona merely groaned and curled tighter into her Mother's side.

"Me sleepy. I don't want to be here. I want to be home!"

Sighing heavily Ruth pulled her onto her lap, as the seatbelt signs were switched off and they taxied to a halt. "I know darling, but we are home. This is our home now."

Rubbing her bleary eyes with her small fists, Fiona glimpsed out of the window, out onto the grey, rainy tarmac.

"Here?" She looked quizzically up at her Mother. "Here is where we is going to live?"

"Well, not here exactly, but in London. Yes."

Wriggling free from her Mother's arms, she pressed her small face up against the glass, as if checking there was nothing else to see. Throwing herself back so that she once more perched on Ruth's knee, she asked "Is it sunny at our new home?"

"Sometimes," smiled Ruth, "But sometimes it's like this too." Ruth inclined her head towards the weather outside and watched a puzzled frown settle over her daughter's features. Ruth recognised this need for silence and pondering of information only too well and allowed her little girl as much time as she needed.

Fiona was still thinking as they climbed into a waiting cab outside the arrivals lounge.

"No cases, love?" questioned the burly cab driver.

"No- not that it's any of your buisness." Ruth snapped, as she bundled Fiona into the backseat and swiftly followed herself.

Seemingly taken aback, the cab driver apologised. "Sorry love, only trying to help."

As he climbed into the car, Ruth addressed him reproachfully. "Sorry- for snapping, I mean."

Catching her gaze in the mirror he grinned. "Don't worry about it. I've taken worse. Long day?"

She smiled gratefully back at his reflection. "Could say that, yes" she sighed.

As they pulled away from the airport, the cab doors clicked loudly as the automatic lock clicked into place. Startled by the noise, Fiona turned to her Mother. Recognising that she wanted to ask something, Ruth gave her small hand a squeeze. "What is it darling?"

"_Mummy, you said this was our home now? Your home and my home?"_

"_Yes darling, I did. It is."_

Leaning forward to whisper dramatically to her Mother, Fiona continued. _"Does that man," _nodding towards the driver_, "live in our new home too?"_

Smiling patiently at her worried little face Ruth bent and kissed her cheek. _"No Fi. No, this nice taxi driver doesn't live at our house._ And, by the way, while we are here, you can speak English you know."

Fiona did not meet her Mother's smile, but merely clung tighter to her fingers. _"But, Mummy. If he doesn't live at our new home, how does he know where to take us?"_

…...

He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, or unconscious, but it was long enough to dream about her. To remember the feel her soft skin under his fingertips as she had withered beneath him that night at Havensworth. Long enough to relive the taste of her on his lips. To recall the sound of her screaming his name as she climaxed around him. "Harry" she cried out again. "Oh, Harry!" And again. "Harry!" And…

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he saw her. Her hands were on his shoulders shaking him. "Harry? Harry, can you hear me?"

"Ruth?" His broken voice escaped him in shear disbelief. Surely he was still dreaming, yet he had never once dreamt her this vividly. He made to reach out and touch her, to prove to himself that he was in fact awake, but the sharp pain of rope against the raw skin of his wrists proved all the reassurance he needed.

"Don't." She spoke softly, fingers tracing down his arm until they came to rest against his fingers. "Don't try to move."

"Is… is it really you?" Ruth swallowed at the vulnerability in his voice, as she realised how much of a broken man he had become.

Tears brimming in her eyes she slowly bent over him and gently pressed her lips to his, before pulling back slightly and whispering against his lips, "It's me Harry. I'm here."

"Sorry to break up this touching reunion, but as you may have guessed, Miss Evershed is not merely here as a nurse maid for her knight in shining armour." Strong arms grasped her by the waist and threw her back onto the opposite wooden chair with a resounding crash.

"If you lay one finger on her…" Harry tried in vain to struggle against the restraints that bound him, but he was so weakened by his beatings and the sight of her that his efforts with little more than futile.

Tying her hands tightly behind her, Mani grinned sickeningly and bent close to Ruth's ear. His eyes never left Harry's. "Now, now Harry. Let's not put ideas into my head. After all, she is a very pretty little thing isn't she? I don't know how you ever let her go!"

Harry registered the terror and disgust in her beautiful eyes and he tried to tell her silently that it would be okay and that he wouldn't let her come to any harm. Remaining as still as she could, Ruth fixed her gaze on the steady brown eyes and tried in vain to seek the comfort and reassurance she needed. Her resolve held out an, after what seemed like a lifetime, Mani turned his attention from her, back to the matter at hand.

"Now," he spoke to the room at large, as if addressing a casual seminar of followers. "You may, Miss Evershed, wonder why you are here today. Why we have dragged you here to this little, shall we say, gathering? Well, I…" pausing, Mani turned slowly to face Harry, a sickening grin forming. "Actually," he continued with venom "I wouldn't want to ruin the moment. I believe that Sir Harry here may wish to enlighten you in this matter personally. Yes. I think that's how I'll play it. After all Harry, it's your fault she's in this mess isn't it?" Harry swallowed uncomfortably into the silence, causing Mani's eyes to flit with glee. "You've got five minutes. Then either one of you comes clean or…" He turned and advanced suddenly on Ruth to hiss menacingly in her ear. "Well, let's just say your little girl won't be seeing her Mummy again anytime soon."

With a hollow laugh, he strode from the room and locked the door, leaving a trembling Ruth to face the Father of her child.

**Thank you so much for your reviews, especially Sparky75. I had been trying to put page breaks in but hadn't realised that they weren't showing in the site. Hope this works better **** Thanks all for you help and comments… Writing as quick as I can **** Please RnR x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for your continued support and for the comments about the languages spoken in Cyprus! So sorry for the mistake… let's say the italics are Greek instead **

**Chapter Four**

She could feel the panic rising uncontrollable, from the knots forming tightly in the pit of her stomach to the burning tears now streaming from her eyes. "Harry," she trembled. "Harry, what the hell is going on? You need to tell me! They can't hurt… Oh God! Please. I won't let them..! I can't take it, Harry. Please!" She was becoming hysterical and she had no idea how to stop it. She could feel herself unravelling fast and she could see no way out of this, whatever this was.

Seeing the state she was in gave Harry the boost he needed to try to regain some authority and control over the situation. "Ruth!" he spoke a little more harshly than he had intended to, but he needed her to focus. "Ruth, you need to calm down. This isn't helping anybody- you getting into this state. Breathe for me."

"Harry, I… I can't… you don't understand! They can't…"

"RUTH!"

Her eyes snapped to his and they glared at each other in the sudden silence as she tried to control her fear. For long minutes the only sound that could be heard was her rapid breathing and heavy sobs slowly subsiding. When she finally spoke, he could still hear the tremor in her voice, but she seemed to have regained some of her self control. "Uranium" she stated, bluntly. "That's why… that's why we're here, isn't it."

Harry berated himself at his initial surprise. He had almost forgot just quite how brilliant she was. "Yes" he breathed heavily, the heavy implication spoken wordlessly.

"I'm going to tell them, Harry."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ruth. You know we…"

"I haven't got a choice, Harry"

"Thousands will be killed! You can't…"

"Harry, I won't let them hurt her. You don't understand!"

"Her? Whose her?"

Pain and regret clouded her eyes suddenly and she tore her gaze from his. This wasn't how she had planned to tell him- in fact this was so far removed from any of her fantasy reunions that she was beginning to think it would have been better to never see him again!

She had begun to shake violently and Harry felt an unease deep in his chest. "Ruth," his voice was steady but his imagination was racing. "Who can't they hurt, Ruth?"

"Her, Harry. I won't… I' can't…"

Panic rose from the pit of his stomach as he saw the depth of terror in her eyes. "RUTH!"

Slowly she lifted her head, and in a horse whisper, conceded "Her, Harry. I won't… I can't let them hurt our daughter."

**I know it's only a short update but it wouldn't really fit with my next part I have written for Fiona. But the next chapter hopefully up very soon… Thanks for reading x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry again for the delay. Really life keeps getting in the way **** For those of you wondering about Fi's whereabouts this chapter will hopefully go some way in clearing that up (I know I may have borrowed ideas from the story line but… if the shoe fits etc )**

**Happy reading…**

**Chapter Five**

Suddenly the door burst open, making them both jump. "Times up, I'm afraid. I feel I've been more than generous and now I'm back to see which one of you is going to tell me where I can find the uranium."

Neither Ruth nor Harry moved. Neither of them were seemingly breathing come to that. Harry was sat, shocked into silence by her sudden revelation, as his brain tried to work in double time to work out what she had just said. _Our daughter _That's what she'd said. Wasn't it? It couldn't have been.. But then again… That night… they hadn't used anything…had they?

"Ruth," his voice shook with weighted anticipation. "Is it… are you…our…" As his words seemingly failed him, Ruth merely nodded her head as she avoided his gaze and began sobbing relentlessly.

With no acknowledgement for the emotional turmoil between the pair, Mani coughed loudly. "It's a simple question," he grinned with a dramatic exasperated sigh. "Simple enough even for you Harry. You see, I told you I play fair! And look at the little lady here. Look how upset you're making her. Why don't you just save the both of you more, how shall we put it? Discomfort? Yes, discomfort. Just tell…"

"I'll tell you." Ruth's voice was horse with emotion and was hardly audible above Mani's gloating ramblings.

Staring past his capturer to see her, his warning tumbled from his lips before he could stop it. "Ruth! Don't…"

Her head shot up and burning eyes met his. The anger and passion he saw there left him in no doubt as to what he had just heard. "Did you not hear a word I just said, Harry!" she spat with suddenly renewed venom. "I won't sit here while they hurt her. And if I have to live with that guilt to know she is okay… or if I die saving her well… I guess that's what I'll have to do. It's not her fault, Harry. Any of this! I mean…Christ! It takes a heartless bastard who would sacrifice his own daughter for his own bloody patriotic stubbornness!"

Mani laughed manically and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, Harry. Look at this! Not just a confession but also an entertainment of torment to go with it. You have been a sly old fox haven't you. Sleeping around the office. Screwing you staff when no one was looking. Having said that, I'm beginning to see what you saw in her! I bet she was a feisty one wasn't she and…"

"STOP IT!" Harry was panting hard and his head was spinning with this tirarade of information. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP…"

"Harry!" He found her eyes and tried to breathe. Once he had calmed, she swallowed hard before continuing, "I'm so sorry, Harry." Then she turned her attention back to Mani. "I'll tell you. But first, you promise me you'll not hurt her. You swear to me now that she walks free and unharmed from this twisted game of yours. You can do what you like to me. I don't care! But she… you…"

"I have no use for silly little girls Miss Evershed. You tell me what I need to know, and I give you my word, your daughter walks free."

Deciding that, doubts aside, this was her only option, Ruth swallowed hard. With one last look towards Harry, she took a deep breath. "The uranium… it's... it's…"

"It's in London." Harry's words resonated deafeningly around the room before settling deafeningly on her ears.

Turning slowly on his heel, Mani's voice took on a sickening hush. "Aha! Harry- we really are full of surprises aren't we?"

But Mani's glee was lost on Ruth as she merely sat, tears streaming down her faces, gazing into his eyes - apologising, appreciating and finally seeing him once more.

…

"If you wouldn't mind, would it be too much to trouble you for a glass of water? For the little one?" The balding man glared at him and merely jabbed the metal gun deeper against his back. Malcom, bristling slightly and swallowing his fear retorted, "A polite no would have sufficed." Then, turning his attention to the little girl sat beside him he rested his large hand on top of her fidgeting fingers. "You know," he smiled, "on a rainy day like this one my Mother always used to tell me a story to help pass the time. How would you like to hear one now?"

Large brown eyes, filled with something beyond fear met his and Malcom swallowed the lump in his throat as he saw his two colleagues looking up at him. _"My Mummy tells good stories too."_

Smiling, despite himself, he questioned _"Greek?"_

Nodding her small head, Fiona continued, _"Yes. I is clever like my Mummy because I can talk two talks."_

Malcom gently squeezed the small fingers in his and smiled at the thought of Ruth. _"Oh yes. You are every bit as beautiful and clever as your Mummy."_

The little girl smiled at him, seemingly proud of the compliment and, removing her hand from his, clambered across the bench and perched herself on his knee. Peering quickly over his shoulder, Fiona tugged urgently on the older man's collar, pulling his head down so she could whisper to him. "Is we playing cops and robbers? Is that why that nasty man has a gun and we have to sit here?"

Pulling her close against his chest, Malcom took a deep breath. "Yes, that's right. But, to tell you the truth, I'm getting a little tired of this game now. I think I'd much prefer that story we were talking about."

**I have a few more chapters planned and hopefully have more up over the weekend. Thanks for keeping reading **

**P.S Thank you for your continuing support and inspiring reviews **


End file.
